


Here is Love

by DragonSorceress22



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Short One Shot, Swearing, Trust, oops I wrote some smut, this fic is like playing in the mud – the more you read the filthier it gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: Shinichi and Kaito’s physical relationship, in stages.





	Here is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d ‘cause I don’t ever try to hand my shitty man-porn to my poor beta. She just does not deserve to have that done to her XD

If Shinichi tried – if he had any inclination to – he could not have traced exactly how he’d made it _here_. Here, from the seventeen-year-old who blushed at a kiss on the cheek from his childhood sweetheart. Here, from someone who loved mysteries more than pretty much anything. Here, from someone barely aware of being bisexual.

 _Here_ was Kaito making a daily mess of Shinichi’s thoughts and priorities. _Here_ was hard-won nights of reckless abandon with KID. _Here_ was trust and heat unlike anything he’d once known.

And it had started with a kiss.

 

Three black coats trussed up in rope and KID’s blood speckling the scene from a shallow knife wound just glancing along his ribs. KID and Shinichi had bolted, had only heard the police cars screeching to a halt from a distance as they ran. They had agreed – no one could know either of them had been involved. As far as the Organization knew, Shinichi was dead and KID didn’t make unannounced strikes.

Shinichi’s hand was so tight in KID’s that when they rounded the next corner and Shinichi skidded, tired legs folding him to the pavement, KID went down too. They pressed their backs to solid brick and caught their breath together, huddled on the ground.

When Shinichi glanced over KID was watching him, and just like that KID leaned in. Shinichi _saw_ the intent – read it in the clues, somehow, surely, but he didn’t have time to parse that out. Instead he closed his eyes and leaned in too.

KID didn’t kiss him. When Shinichi opened his eyes, confused, he saw that KID had frozen and the look on KID’s face said _panic_. He was about to run and the only thought in Shinichi’s head in that moment was _Oh god_ no _._ He grabbed the back of KID’s neck and shoved them together.

Neither moved. The kiss was uncomfortable really, a press of faces, and Shinichi had not found time to be embarrassed by that, not even to this day, because it had worked. It had stopped KID leaving, and after he’d allowed KID to ease back, and allowed them both to catch their breath like they’d been intending, KID leaned in again. Again, Shinichi closed his eyes. And this time it was perfect.

The kiss was gentle, soft, and sweet. It was a promise after a night of adrenaline and trust, and, most importantly, it was a new side to KID that Shinichi hadn’t seen. He was pleased to find that this hidden facet was just as addicting as all the other pieces of KID he’d seen thus far.

KID could never disappoint him.

 

A year later, and KID had indeed not disappointed. One by one, he’d opened every door inside Shinichi – found every side of _him_ as well, and had continued to come back for more.

And more was what Shinichi gave.

 

Shinichi’s breath shuddered a little with each stretch as Kaito pushed in. It was incremental, methodical, careful, and when he stopped – when there was no movement but the throbbing pulse tight inside him, buried deep – Shinichi’s mind started to lose whatever line of separation he’d thought there had been. Like every beat of his heart wasn’t his, it was Kaito’s. Kaito’s pulse, taking him over from the inside, out, filling his body and mind. Kaito’s heartbeat, safe inside him. His logic was definitely gone for now, but that was okay. Kaito was poetry of the highest order, chaotic and beautiful in a way Shinichi’s mind couldn’t pin down and define – could only _feel_. So he closed his eyes and let himself feel.

“Shinichi,” Kaito whispered. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” Shinichi breathed back, and he sounded so completely taken. He supposed that was true. Something close to a gasp jumped in his chest when he felt Kaito push again, though he could go no deeper. He almost questioned it before he felt Kaito lean over him, an undeniable warmth hovering just over his chest and stomach, teasingly close against the underside of his shaft.

Kaito’s tongue curled wet and warm against the curve of his neck and shoulder. Lips and tongue continued up and down and up again until Shinichi, almost wholly unaware of deciding to, brought a hand up to grip into Kaito’s hair. The wet kisses stopped and Kaito found Shinichi’s other hand still resting on the bed. He brought it up beside Shinichi’s head and linked their fingers, holding it down against the pillow.

“Now?” Kaito whispered.

Shinichi swallowed. “Just a little,” he said. “I wanna see how it feels.”

Kaito’s agreement was a very slow, very short pump of his hips, barely pulling out at all before pressing fully back in. Shinichi’s breath stuttered again. “Good or bad?” Kaito asked against Shinichi’s shoulder.

Shinichi didn’t answer right away. Eyes still closed, he eased his fingers out of Kaito’s hair and down to his back. Kaito watched his face in the half-light. He seemed to be concentrating, a subtle wrinkle showing between his eyebrows.

“…Good,” Shinichi eventually replied after the stretch of warm, quiet seconds sharing breaths and heartbeats.

“Still hurts?” Kaito asked anyway.

“A little. It’s not that.” He felt his way up Kaito’s back again, trailed his fingertips against his neck, slid his hand up to cup his cheek. “I like you where you are and I wasn’t sure I wanted you to go anywhere just yet.” The admission was a little breathless, though they hadn’t moved in some time.

Kaito blinked, bewildered. “It’s not like I’m going to fuck you and run off, Meitantei.”

“No, I meant… I like you _right_ where you are. Tight inside me, where I can _feel_ you.”

Kaito’s skin felt abruptly hot. His heartbeat had picked up and no part of him was exempt from it. His cock twitched inside Shinichi and Shinichi laughed before those subtle little movements had Shinichi dragging Kaito to his lips for a deep kiss. Kaito’s breath came hot and quick against his neck when Shinichi let him go.

“But the movement is good too,” Shinichi breathed. His eyes were _still_ closed, and Kaito marveled a little at that. “Let’s go for it,” he said. “However you want.”

Kaito immediately dragged his hips back – pulled himself almost fully out then fluidly returned, easing back in. Those long, smooth draws kept a sweeping, even pace and Shinichi couldn’t help but think of the motion like a violin bow being curved across the strings. He let the breath that had been building in his chest out in a wordless, open-mouthed groan of appreciation.

He was content to lie there and let Kaito play his body to whatever tune he pleased, but then Kaito shifted and dug in, and Shinichi’s hips jerked up as he gasped. Kaito’s fingers crept to Shinichi’s waist, soothing and rubbing before they slid to his hips, pressing him down.

“The movement is definitely good,” Kaito said. Amusement was rich in his voice as his own hips continued a lazy, shallow bob against Shinichi’s ass. “But there are other good things too. Shall I try for that again?”

Shinichi’s breath shuddered out of him. “What… are _you_ feeling?”

Kaito rolled his eyes with a sigh. “This,” he said, and suddenly gripped Shinichi’s shaft tight, pumping even as he shoved in deep so he could lean in to reach Shinichi’s lips. He took him in an open-mouthed kiss and Shinichi’s whole body shivered in pleasure, his moans caught in a tangle of tongue before Kaito abruptly pulled away. He let Shinichi go so he could grip the sheets and he started up the movement again, quicker this time, urgent, and Shinichi’s brain could only take in blissful jump cuts – Kaito panting and groaning just softly above him, the uneven rub of Kaito’s skin against his straining cock, the throb and shove and heat and _spark_ of Kaito drilling into him. “K-Kaito,” Shinichi gasped, rocking with him and unable to stop.

He had no idea which of them broke first, but he suspected it was him since he couldn’t remember Kaito’s climax. Still, Kaito looked blissful the next time Shinichi opened his eyes. He was utterly weak with happiness, draped across Shinichi’s chest, eyes closed, panting, and smiling just a little.

Shinichi’s hands moved to the sides of Kaito’s face without thought and Kaito seemed to understand the want because he inched up and let Shinichi swallow him in a long and insistent kiss. Shinichi sucked almost violently on Kaito’s lower lip, sucked on his tongue, shoved his hands into Kaito’s hair and gripped hard, his legs hooking around Kaito’s, and Kaito felt so enveloped by Shinichi that he could hardly breathe.

Shinichi knew then that he would give anything for Kaito. It certainly wasn’t a hardship.

 

And sometimes, he’d give anything for KID, too.

 

Shinichi was on his knees, scooted back to the foot of the bed. He felt KID’s cape brush his thighs when KID pressed forward, the length of his erection settled hot and hard between Shinichi’s cheeks, rubbing up behind his balls. One gloved hand stayed steady on his hip but the other snaked forward and wrapped around Shinichi’s cock. KID squeezed. Shinichi gasped.

“You _really_ can’t resist a man in uniform, can you, Tantei-kun?” KID purred, stroking him.

“I– I could do without the gloves,” Shinichi answered.

KID’s grip loosened. That hand trailed up Shinichi’s stomach and chest, up the line of his throat, under his chin, and KID turned Shinichi’s head to make him look back. Once he was, KID released him so he could bring his fingers to his own lips. He took the tip of the glove between the teeth of that enigmatic grin and tugged it off.

Shinichi wondered how he didn’t just lose it right then and there. No, he could never have traced the progress from that shy teenager to _here_ , but he didn’t need to. He was safe here – always had been, always would be. Free to be as feral as KID made him.

“If you last, Meitantei,” KID whispered even as he lined up slick behind him and reached around to fist him again. “I’ll reward you.” A hard shove. “On my knees.” Shinichi groaned. “At your feet.”

Shinichi’s arms were shaking. He folded down, face to the sheets and hanging on for dear life as KID gave his dick one last squeeze before letting him go. He moved his grip to Shinichi’s hips and dug in hard. Shinichi bit his lip and did his best to brace himself, because KID would _stop_ if Shinichi let it hurt. So he held on, and shoved back onto KID’s cock each time KID pulled out. He kept control of himself and rocked rhythmically so that KID would know it was okay. Okay to lose himself. Okay to fuck Shinichi into the mattress because Shinichi had things under control for him. Wouldn’t let anything happen.

That was the trouble with fucking Kaitou KID. It was difficult to help him let go. A delicate balance of trust. KID couldn’t accept his own loss of control unless he knew Shinichi’s was still there. It had taken Shinichi three years to earn this. To make it _here_.

KID’s grip on Shinichi’s hips spasmed. His hips were jerking unsteadily now – _in_ , _in_ , _in_ , while forgetting to come back out. It didn’t seem to matter. _In_ was where they both wanted him as he shuddered hard and released. Shinichi bit harder on his lip, muffling his groan and using the sharp pain to hold himself together. He _wanted_ that reward.

KID never came quiet. Silence was just another mark of the discipline he was giving up here – the control he’d surrendered to Shinichi, strange as it was considering that Shinichi was folded naked on the bed, ass in the air, quivering with the effort of the position. That wild, broken moan as KID caved inside him was almost as good as what he’d get to have next. He’d made it. KID was panting, pulling out, zipping up, and Shinichi was hot, hard, and ready.

“Can you stand?”

KID’s voice was wrecked. Shinichi crawled forward a little on the bed and dropped onto his back. His hand almost moved between his own legs just on tired instinct, seeking relief, but he stopped himself. “Give me a second. Drink some water.”

KID gave a breathless laugh and swept slowly around the corner of the bed to sit near the pillows. He cracked the seal of the water bottle on the nightstand and took several grateful swallows. Shinichi watched his throat work and swallowed too. He bit his lip again and willed his tired legs to move.

“Against the wall then,” he said as he stood, shaky as KID must be, spent as he was. But KID could hide it.

Shinichi’s ass was uncomfortably wet but he couldn’t be bothered about it now. He made it to the wall and dropped his back against it, relying on the support even more once KID set down the water, licked his lips, and stalked toward him. He paused in front of Shinichi, met his eyes in the faint light, then sank to his knees. Shinichi’s breath hitched.

Gloveless hands smoothed up Shinichi’s thighs, then around to grip the clefts of his ass. Shinichi reached down and took off KID’s hat when he felt KID’s breath touch the inner junction of his hip. KID just glanced up, gaze smoldering through the monocle, and opened his mouth. Shinichi’s breath hissed through his teeth when those lips locked around the curve of his shaft, just near the base. He pressed himself harder against the wall.

Tongue. Artful, talented, deadly quicksilver that it was, it touched Shinichi with the fine and dexterous intent of a master painter, confident in every stroke. His breath left him in shaky waves but he couldn’t hear it over the blood rushing in his ears. His hands snapped to KID’s head, grasping at wild hair, and he felt KID hum his approval into overheated skin.

KID’s lips left him for one spiraling moment of culminating expectation and then they parted again to take him in fully, slowly, deeply as he could. Shinichi whimpered and his hands had to leave KID’s head again to balance him on the wall.

If not for KID’s persistent grip on his ass, Shinichi would have fucked into that mouth with complete abandon. He didn’t have KID’s poise or tact, but he did have KID’s trust, and it went both ways. Just as KID could rely on Shinichi to keep things safe while KID lost control, Shinichi could do the same, so KID shoved Shinichi’s hips to the wall and kept them there while his head did the work.

KID bobbed back, sucking hard enough to _pull_ and Shinichi marveled at the stars behind his eyelids before remembering that there was an even better sight to go along with this. He gasped in another breath and looked down again. KID was intent on his work this time. His eyes were closed as he made shallow, serene slides over Shinichi’s cock. The monocle charm swung with the rhythm, tickling the inside of Shinichi’s thigh.

He couldn’t see much of KID besides the top of his head and the cape flared behind him, but he could see his shoulders, where the cape was attached. They were bunched with the effort of holding Shinichi still, but that didn’t make them any less regal. Shinichi let out a giddy laugh – he’d always thought those shoulders made KID look like a knight and now, with KID kneeling before him, at his service in every way, Shinichi felt like he could knight him after all.

“I– I want you to take it, KID,” he breathed out. His breath hitched again with the tightening low in his belly and he had to get the words out quick. “Take my release, can you do that for me?”

KID knew what consent meant to Shinichi. How important it was. He dropped back on his heels, leaving Shinichi cold, and licked his lips. Then he nuzzled his answer quick and sure against the side of Shinichi’s cock, letting its length rest against his cheek.

“Yes.”

Just as quick, KID was back on him, pressing in harder, deeper, eager and fierce and _god_ when he swallowed Shinichi felt it, just on the tip of his head. He came and KID, of course, did not disappoint. He took all of him, grabbing the base of Shinichi’s shaft with one hand and his balls with the other and _squeezing_ with delicious pressure as he sucked and swallowed. And when Shinichi was finished KID caught him up into his arms and actually _carried_ him to the bed.

When Shinichi’s bleary vision cleared he was looking up at KID’s back. He was seated again on the edge of the mattress, drinking from his abandoned water bottle.

“Damn,” Shinichi whispered, all reverent awe.

KID glanced over one perfect shoulder and smirked at him. “Thank you~” he said, and dipped his head in a small bow.

 

Indeed, Shinichi would never be the same, Kaito would never disappoint, and there were no natural boundaries they would not cross together. Love, they both knew, made all the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my deers! ♥  
> If anyone here follows my Fall into Flying series, I am 60% done with Tales of Travel. I quit my bitch-ass job in March and got a new one where they actually treat me like a human. I get to take lunch breaks and everything, so things are going quite well!


End file.
